


IAWOITE - Chapter 14

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [14]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ex-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Finally, a week later, you returned home along with the team and were able to text Shawn about possibly meeting up with him.

\---

Hey,

I’m not sure what other way I can possibly say that you and me are never going to work, but if you feel like you need to see me in order for that to be clear, then fine. Let me know when you’re able to get together and I’ll see what I can do. You need to find a way to move on - I already have.

Y/N

\---

Within minutes, he had texted you back, thankful for the opportunity to speak with you; he was convinced that if you could see him and what he’s done to improve himself that you’d come crawling back to him. It wasn’t happening, but if seeing him got it through that you were no longer interested, then so be it.

“You sure you’re okay with this, Spence?” you asked before pressing send on a second message. “If you’re not, then I’ll change my phone number and just let it be.”

He scoffed. “No way! You shouldn’t have to change your number so this guy can take a hint. I don’t want you to have to live your life like that. Changing your number, not going certain places he might be. It’s ridiculous.”

“I agree,” you said, pressing the send button, “But I want you to be okay with this too.”

Walking over to where you were seated on the couch, he bent down, kissing you Spiderman style before heading out to the shooting range for his yearly evaluation. “I’m fine with it,” he said, kissing the tip of your nose, “as much as I can be anyway. Let’s just hope he gets it and butts out after you see him.”

“We can only hope,” you replied, watching as he spun around and walked out the door.

—————

Over the course of another few exchanges, you and Shawn agreed on meeting and talking about your relationship; he probably meant he and you, but you meant you and Spencer. Honestly, you just wanted him to leave you alone.

\---

Your place okay?

\---

That was his first suggestion for a meeting place. You definitely weren’t comfortable with that and you were pretty sure Spencer wouldn’t be either. Texting him to let him know what was going on, your fingers sped along, anger flowing through you at the whole situation. When you told Spence that Shawn wanted to meet at your apartment, he responded within seconds with “Is he out of his mind?”

You told him that you were going to tell Shawn that was a no go, and neither was his place; it had to be somewhere public. 

\---

No, Shawn. That’s not appropriate anymore. We aren’t together. So, your place is no good either. How about the restaurant?

\---

After sending that possibility to him, you put your phone back in your pocket, waiting for him to come back with a yes or a no. Why did you have to be doing this? It was ridiculous; he was 32 years old and he didn’t want to take no for an answer.

About a half hour later, during which time Spence said he had barely passed his shooting evaluation and was on his way home, you felt a buzz in your pocket. Shawn had finally texted you back.

\---

Restaurant is fine by me.

\---

It was a curt answer by his standards. Maybe he’d get so frustrated he’d just decide you weren’t worth it. Quickly, the message was followed by another.

\---

6PM tomorrow.

\---

That wasn’t a question from him - and you weren’t available tomorrow. God, you hadn’t realized how manipulative and controlling he was when you were together. Your fingers flying at the speed of sound, you returned his message with a rebuttal.

\---

I’m not free tomorrow at 6. It’s a work night and I have paperwork to do for my last case. It needs to be the weekend for me. You’re still at that restaurant on Saturdays right?

\---

As an entrepreneur in the area, he floated between restaurants, but for the longest time he’d worked at the restaurant you were referring to all day Saturday.

\---

Yea, I am. That’s fine, I guess. Noon?

\---

That worked for you. You’d be able to get this whole thing over with earlier on in the day. It just needed to be done; you were getting a headache. Just before Spencer got home, you responded back, saying that noon at the restaurant this Saturday would be fine. 

“How’d everything go?” Spence asked, walking through the door and collapsing onto the couch. “I barely passed,” he laughed.

“I’m sure you did fine. Plus, as long as you’re with me, you’ll be fine. I never miss,” you said, lifting up your hands in the shape of a gun and shooting. “And Shawn and I will be meeting at noon at the restaurant on Saturday.” Collapsing into his lap, you grabbed onto his leg, thankful to have him there. “I don’t wanna go.”

He leaned over, kissing the hair behind your ear as he spoke. “I know you don’t, but once it’s over, we can continue our eternal happiness unimpeded.” He crossed his arms and leaned his entire upper half on your side.

You snorted and turned into him. “I would definitely like unimpeded eternal happiness,” you said, smiling against his lips.

“Me too,” he replied, his tongue running over your lower lip. “And on Saturday, we can forget Shawn ever existed.”


End file.
